Crash
by 2fast4u2
Summary: Jordan gets in a car crash and has amnesia. How will Woody and the gang react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan or Sarah McLachlan, the song is fallen. Please R&R!!!!

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight_

Jordan was sitting in her office and was very deep in thought. Even though, Jordan and Woody had gotten Claire back, she worried. She wanted Claire to have the best life possible. She realized how long she'd thinking, as she was surprised by the time on the clock.

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

It was late on a Wednesday evening,as Jordan was gathering her things to head home. Lately, Claire was having some sleep issues so sleep was a luxury. Hours were precious, minutes were sacred. Just as Jordan was heading out the door, Garret stopped her in hallway, holding a file. "Jordan, I need you to take a case on South and 3rd." he said. "But, Garret I can't..." "Just go to the crime scene quick, it'll take 15 minutes tops. I'll handle autopsy." Garret said. She walked to her car, just as a wave of fatigue came over her.

She turned the key in the car and started driving completely unaware of what would happen next. The light was red, but unfortunately for Jordan she hit the gas instead of brake.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

She saw bright car lights coming at her, but was unable to stop. The next thing she remembered was the sound of a horn and darkness. Her head slammed into the window, leaving shards of glass all over.

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
THe past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear._

Woody could not believe what he had just heard over the phone from the hospital. _Head Injury. Critical Condition. God, Jordan. What were you thinking?_he thought running to her bedside.

_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

His eyes teared at the sight of her, she looked abnormally pale. Her beautiful face now had deep cuts from the glass and she had crimson-red blood splotted in her hair. It was nearly overwhelming,to see the love of his life like that.

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed_  
_Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Crossing Jordan or Sarah McLachlan. Don't know why I wrote it a songfic, but I did. The song is "I Will Remember You"

Woody had been sitting at Jordan's bedside for 2 days, while the others took turns caring for Claire. The doctors weren't sure when she'd wake up or what she would remember. He waited impatiently, pacing around the room. He only left to go to the bathroom or eat. _Wake up, Jordan. Claire needs you. I need you. _he thought, looking at her lifeless body. The moment he had been waiting had arrived. Her eyes began to flutter open, as she looked around the room. "Jordan, do you know who I am?" he asked shakily. "Yes, you're...you're Woody. But, I don't know how I..." she said looking down at her wedding ring. "I think I know now." she said looking down at her ring. He smiled at her, "How long have I been out?" she asked. "2 days." he answered. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, right before breaking into tears. He came over to her, wiping away her tears. He didn't feel it was the right time to talk about Claire. But, she had already remembered Claire, whose name stuck out like a sore thumb. "Who is Claire, I know that's a little girl. She has something starting with "A." she said nearly whispering. Woody pulled out Claire's picture from his wallet, he held it up to show Jordan. "This is our daughter,Claire. She has Autism." he said, hoping to jog her memory. Unforunately, Jordan still had anemsia that was last now for months. Woody thought things were getting better until one day he found a note from her that brought him to tears.

_Woody-_

_I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I want to remember you, I do but I'm hopeles. It's been 3 months, I you wasting your time. Don't bother looking for me. Take care of Claire for me. Jordan_

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

She wanted to remember him so badly. No matter how hard she had tried, nothing came to her. She felt like a burden to him , she didn't want him to feel obligated any more.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one_

He wanted her so bad right now, to have her in his arms. He had Nigel and Garret trying to find her.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember you?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

She boarded the plane to New York wondering if she'd made the right decision.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside  
But we can't be heard_

She was in her hotel room, trying to sleep. She laid back down and cried herself to sleep.

Suddenly, she had a dream and started to remember everything. She reached for her cellphone and dialed his number.

A/N: I'm going to be writing a sequel to this, so don't worry!


End file.
